


A Thing Of Beauty

by SamuelJames



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Offscreen Deaths Of Original Characters Mentioned, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Barry and Eddie spend the morning in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** A Thing Of Beauty_   
>  _**Pairing:** Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Barry and Eddie spend the morning in bed._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Barry is having one of his I can't believe I'm so lucky moments as he watches Eddie towelling off after his shower, a drop of water falling from his hair and running down his chest. He's quite aware of how shallow that seems but Eddie is ridiculously handsome. Almost as if he can feel Barry's gaze, Eddie looks up and smiles.

"It's rude to stare."

"I’d say sorry but you'd know l didn't mean it."

"Luckily I find you pretty adorable." Eddie crosses the room, dropping his towel by the side of the bed. "You could have shared my shower."

"Nope, no way. Death by shower sex would far too embarrassing. There was a scene I had to process last year, turned out to be accidental but I’ll never forget it. There was this couple who slipped and fell, the wife hit her head. Her husband was behind the door, apparently having slipped. I assume he went to get help but their teenage son found them having had to prise the door open. Eddie, that poor kid was in bits when I got there and the wife still had a vibrator inside her. Imagine Joe finding us or one of our other colleagues though he’d be the most mortifying, not that we’d be round to see it. Death is the most extreme scenario of course, there's twisted ankles or bruises you have to make up a cover story for."

Eddie is grinning when Barry finishes. "No shower sex. I get it. How about back to bed instead of going to the gym sex?"

Barry reaches out and yanks Eddie down onto the bed. They're still relatively new but pretty compatible sexually so far. He kisses Eddie who responds eagerly, rolling onto his back and pulling Barry with him. Barry quickly ditches his boxers and kisses Eddie again before kissing his way down Eddie's chest. He stops just before reaching Eddie's dick which earns him a frustrated groan from the man beneath him.

"Do you like rimming?"

Eddie nods. "My first serious college girlfriend introduced me to it, feels really good."

Barry gives his boyfriend enough room to turn over and pushes Eddie's legs apart. After a few kisses to Eddie's thigh, he holds Eddie open with his thumbs and licks across his hole several times in a row. He takes his time with this, guessing that the sensations from a tongue that can move as fast as his might be too fast at first. Eddie emits a small soft gasp as Barry applies gentle pressure with his tongue making Barry repeat his efforts. He switches back to long lingering licks that have Eddie pushing back seeking more and Barry starts moving his tongue a little faster, spelling out words and punctuating them with pressure from the tip of his tongue on Eddie's hole. When Eddie starts raising his hips, Barry urges him onto his knees so he can stroke his dick while Barry does his thing.

Eddie rests his head on one arm and reaches down with the other to get himself off with an assist from his boyfriend. Barry spreads Eddie's cheeks again and eagerly returns to rimming Eddie. It's such an intimate act and Barry loves the taste of him, the noises Eddie's making and he's not the most experienced guy but Barry has always loved making his partners feel good. Eddie's moving his hand quicker now and Barry presses a kiss to Eddie's ass before licking a long stripe from his balls all the way to his hole. He flicks his tongue across Eddie's hole with quick little licks and Eddie is getting louder as his moans get more frequent. He pushes back against Barry's tongue again and then slumps forward coaxing himself through his orgasm and breathing heavily. When he's done he rolls onto his back and smiles at Barry.

"That was... Damn you're fantastic at that."

Barry blushes and shrugs. "All about making someone feel good."

Eddie crooks his finger at Barry who sits astride him, running his hand along those gorgeous abs. Eddie pushes himself up on his elbows to kiss Barry and then lies back.

"Can I watch you come?"

Barry nods and closes his hand round his dick. He's tempted to use his speed but he really likes the way Eddie is looking at him. He's pretty aroused already and knows it won't take long. Looking at Eddie is like a fantasy come to life in his bed. He's gorgeous and kind and competent. Eddie shimmies further down pushing Barry's legs a little wider apart and leaving him straddling Eddie's chest.

"Want to taste you."

They're simple words but damn if they don't do it for Barry and in three more strokes he's coming, with Eddie sticking out his tongue after the first spurt hits his mouth. When he's done, Eddie licks his lips and gives Barry that megawatt smile of his.

"Definitely worth skipping the gym for."

"I could run you over there," Barry jokes.

Eddie shakes his head and urges Barry down beside him steering him past the wet spot. "I'm good here."


End file.
